Ultimate Force One Shots
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots. Any ideas are welcome. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this one would NOT leave me alone. Nor will this pairing… Anyway, I am planning on writing a few drabbles/one-shots and posting them under this fic. On with the story.**

What the fuck had happened last night?!

That had been the first thought that Captain Caroline Walshe had upon waking up with a splitting headache, a dry mouth and completely naked. Her second thought came along when she realised that she was not curled up in her own bed.

"Where the fuck am I?" She'd muttered to herself as she sat up and looked around the room.

She ran a hand through her messed up hair and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to get so drunk last night that she ended up sleeping with some random guy. The girls from DET, her colleagues and friends, had promised her that it was a 'girls night out' and that they would stop her from doing exactly what they seemingly had prevented her from doing; having a drunken one night stand.

"That's the last time I am trusting them on a night out." She mumbled as she crept carefully out of the stranger's bed and attempted to find her clothes without waking him up. A much harder task than anticipated when it was still pitch black in the room. She managed to find her knickers hanging off a lamp shade and her dress on the floor. She still had no idea as to where her bag was and she'd guess that her heels and jacket were close to the front door.

She pulled her knickers on and winced at the slight soreness that she was feeling in certain parts of her anatomy. She'd noticed slight pain around her hips where they had been gripped rather tightly.

She grabbed her dress off the floor and stepped into it.

"Shit!" She exclaimed quietly as she noticed that the dress would not zip up due to a now busted zip. How on earth was she going to get home in just her knickers?

"Note to self, always carry a back up dress in my bag!" She mumbled as she sat on the bed and attempted to figure out what she was going to do about her wardrobe disaster.

"Sounds like clever advice." A familiar voice mumbled from under the covers.

Caroline placed her head into her hands and muffled a groan. Sleeping with a stranger is bad idea enough; sleeping with a colleague is worse.

"Jem, I swear to god, if you tell anyone on base about last night, I will make your life a living misery!" Caroline growled out.

Jem sat up and nodded at her sleepily, "Come and get some sleep and we'll do the awkward morning after at a more reasonable hour."

Caroline glanced back at him with a smirk, pulled her dress over her head and threw the item back on the floor. She clambered back under the covers and rested her head on the pillow.

Jem followed suit and lay back down. Just as Caroline was starting to dose back off she heard Jem mumble something.

"If I keep last night quiet, can we do it again?"

Caroline chuckled and rolled over to look at him.

"Sure." Was her reply as she curled up next to him and promptly fell asleep.

 **AN: not my finest work, the bus station is freezing, my bus is late and it is barely 8am. I have always loved the interaction between these two and was curious where my muse would take me with the pairing. Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so this little piece should keep everyone going till my muse lets me finish the other piece I am working on. Same pairing as before, set in an alternate universe.**

Caroline was exhausted, not that she would let on, but she couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful sight in front of her, her partner holding their newborn daughter in his arms, singing softly to her in an attempt to coax her off to sleep. It had been just over six hours since the birth and finally, they had been released from the hospital and allowed to head home. Caroline was lying down on the sofa, a blanket draped over her legs and a pillow, stolen from their bed, under her head.

Jem looked up from their daughter and noticed Caroline looking at him with a content smile on her face.

"You really should get some rest, you must be knackered." Jem said, "I'll keep an eye on the munchkin."

"You're right but I cannot be bothered to head upstairs." Caroline mumbled sleepily, "Plus, I'm enjoying the view."

Jem smiled at her before turning his attention to their baby daughter, she had Caroline's grey/blue eyes and his blonde curls, a lethally cute combination which he knew was going to cause him no end of trouble when she finally started dating. Luckily he had a long time to go before he had to worry about that.

"She's perfect," Jem said, he looked back up at Caroline, "Just like her mum."

Caroline sat up and swung her legs off the sofa. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to her family and wrapped her arms around Jem's waist, her cheek resting on his back.

"I love you." She whispered, "So much."

"I love you too," Jem replied, "Both of you."

Neither of them could ever have imagined that one night together, a few years before, could ever have lead to this perfect moment but here they were, together with their daughter; a perfect little family.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is a small follow up from the previous one-shot and is focussing on how the guys meet the new member of the troop. I was taking a quick break from my essay to write this. The song in this is 'Take Good Care of my Baby' and my mother used to (still does actually) sing this to me.  
**

Jem was absolutely exhausted. Seriously, selection had been easier than looking after his newborn daughter. Elizabeth had spent most of the night refusing to settle and driving her parents up the wall, as they tried to decipher her cries and figure out what she wanted. They had finally managed to get her to fall asleep at around 4am and the pair of them had enjoyed a few short hours of sleep before the ring of the doorbell had roused all 3 occupants of the house from their slumber. Caroline had swore sleepily under her breath before dragging her arse out of bed to deal with Elizabeth who had taken offence to the noise of the doorbell and began wailing as loud as her tiny lungs would let her, which, in fact, was quite loud.  
Jem finally understood why, when being tortured, a recording of a baby's cry was used. Honestly, he just wanted some peace. Instead, he had climbed out of the warm cocoon of their bed and had wandered downstairs to answer the door.

The guys had been quite excited about the news of the arrival of Caroline and Jem's daughter but had restrained themselves from visiting them for a couple of days as to allow the new parents time to adjust to the changes in their lives.

Jem opened the door to find Alex holding a bouquet of flowers that seemed bigger than his head and Ricky clutching on to multiple helium filled foil balloons with various thing written on them such as 'congratulations' and 'it's a girl'. The rest of the troop were stood with them holding cards and gift bags. The one sight that made him almost laugh out loud was the sight of Henno carrying a ginormous teddy bear that had to be almost 6ft tall.

"Caroline is going to kill you." Was all he muttered as he stepped aside to allow the eager soldiers into the house.

As soon as Henno had stepped into the house, he thrust the giant teddy bear at Jem who promptly caught it with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"That was Ricky's idea." Henno mumbled.

Jem nodded and set the bear down on the sofa as they entered the living room, where Caroline was walking around, rocking Elizabeth and singing to her. She briefly looked at the guys with a smile before wandering over to the armchair in the corner of the room and sitting down, all while keeping the infant in her arms from crying. Jem had to admit that, even completely exhausted, Caroline looked absolutely radiant as she held Elizabeth. He recognised the song she was singing as she had told him that her mother had sung it to her as a baby.

"Where shall I put these?" Alex asked and motioned to the flowers.

"Sweetheart," Caroline addressed Jem, "There should be a vase in the kitchen, can you deal with them?"

Jem nodded and took the flowers off Alex and wandered into the kitchen.

Caroline glanced back at the guys who were standing awkwardly around the living room, "You guys can sit down."

The guys scrambled to grab any available seat and continued to stare at the small bundle in Caroline's arms, who had now stopped screeching like a banshee and was staring up at her mother, blatantly oblivious to the attention she was receiving.

"Laura sends her love by the way and said she'll pop by when you feel up to it." Pete stated from the corner of the sofa.

"Tell her I'll hold her to that." Caroline replied with a smirk.

"So, what is she called?" Ricky asked.

"Elizabeth Lindsey Poynton." Jem said as he walked back into the room, the flowers from the team in a glass vase. He placed the vase on the windowsill and perched himself on the armrest of the armchair that Caroline was sat on. He pressed a kiss to the top of Caroline's head and stroked Elizabeth's cheek with a finger, wiping away the tears that were present.

Caroline continued to gaze lovingly down at her daughter, she still couldn't believe that she was a mother sometimes, especially not to such a perfect looking baby. She looked up, her gaze attached to the incredibly huge teddy bear that was now perched on the floor beside the sofa.

"Seriously?!" She raised her eyebrow and gave an amused glare to the troop, "It's bigger than me!"

The guys all pointed to Ricky, who had a bemused look on his face.

"I can't spoil my best friend's daughter?" Ricky replied, smiling brightly.

Caroline shook her head, amusedly. She looked up at her partner, silently conversing with him. He gave her a look as if to say ' _now?'_ , which she responded with a subtle nod.

"Well, it is the prerogative of the child's godfather to spoil her, isn't it?"

The entire troop looked shocked, including Ricky who was staring at the couple with a bewildered look on his face.

"That's if you are okay with the idea of being Elizabeth's godfather?"

Ricky nodded with a huge smile on his face, "I'd be honoured."

"Wait, so what are we to the small person?" Alex asked.

"Honorary uncles?" Caroline suggested, "Or whatever you want to be called."

The guys seemed amenable to the idea of been able to be a part of the little girl's life. They had all been shocked when it had come out about Jem and Caroline, and even more so when Jem had told them that Caroline was pregnant. They'd eventually come round to the idea of the couple, even if certain people were bummed out that Caroline was now off the market and as they watched the couple together, it had become clear to see that they were perfect together. Nothing had really changed at work, Jem still wound Caroline up and Caroline played the role of the irritated intelligence officer so well. Even the CO had come round to the idea of the couple, as long as they kept their relationship out of the workplace, then he wasn't going to have a problem.

Caroline smiled as she looked around the room, the people in this room were a slightly dysfunctional family of sorts but they were a family nonetheless. If someone had told her at the beginning of her assignment that this bunch of guys would become her family, she problem would've had them committed but now, she'd have it no other way. She knew that no matter what, Elizabeth would be well protected and loved by her family. And that was what truly mattered.

 **AN: God I struggled to write this and I am not keen on the ending but whatever. Thanks for the comments and reviews. They mean a lot. Also, I need more UF fanfiction to read! Please, someone else write something soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is probably the most I have written in a while. I have two other parts of this series(?) in the works but with my final year of university here, I don't know when I will find the time, let alone the inspiration to write. Prompts would be appreciated.**

 **In the spirit of my favourite time of the year, enjoy your treat.**

 **-Hectic Halloween-**

"Elizabeth, you cannot wear your pull ups on your head."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at what her husband had said. She had just walked through the door after a long shift and could hear the bedtime routine already in chaos.

"Leo, put your pyjamas back on!"

She shook her head and hung her coat on the stand by the door. Flinging her handbag onto the side table, she headed upstairs, to help her husband regain control of their eldest two. The sight that greeted her when she got upstairs was one that would live in her memory for a long time. Her eldest daughter was running around with a pair of pull ups on her head, giggling like a maniac, and her 2 year old son was chasing her around with a sparkly fairy wand, completely stark naked.

Jem was stood on the landing feeding their youngest daughter, Catherine, with an exasperated look on his face as all sense of control disappeared. He noticed his wife stood on the top step, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Hello principessa, as you can see, the bedtime plans have all but disappeared."

Caroline shook her head and put on her best 'mum' face.

"Elizabeth, put those pull ups on properly and you, Leo, get into your pyjamas now!" Caroline ordered.

The two children instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at their mother.

"Yes, mummy" They chorused and headed back into the bedroom.

"Thank you." Jem said, still nursing their 6 month old daughter.

Caroline walked over to her husband and gave him a chaste kiss.

"How was work?" Jem continued.

"Chaotic" Caroline raised her eyebrow and gave him a glare, "What happened?"

"It turns out that Elizabeth and Leo managed to consume tonnes of sweets at the Halloween Party this evening and have been hyperactive ever since." Jem sighed, he looked extremely worn out.

Caroline had been dreading the party that evening as she knew that the kids would cause havoc when consuming large amounts of sugar. Jem hadn't been as reluctant to let the kids go to it but was now regretting his decision.

"You finished looking after Kit-cat whilst I get those two munchkins to bed." Caroline pressed a kiss to his cheek and took a deep breath before heading into the kid's bedroom. Luckily, they had done as they were told and were now sat on Elizabeth's bed, patiently waiting for their mum to read them a bedtime story.

Jem wandered downstairs, Catherine in his arms, happily guzzling her bottle and walked into the living room. He shook his head at the sight of the room. Toys everywhere and 2 pumpkin shaped buckets filled to the brim with sweets and treats. He vowed that once Catherine was settled then he would hide the sweets out of reach.

The PMC he was now working for had hosted a halloween for the employee's children. It had been a huge hit but he would bet that all the parents were regretting the amount of sweets and sugary treats that their offspring had consumed. He had hoped that they would've crashed from their sugar induced hyperactivity an hour ago but that hadn't happened.

As soon as Catherine had finished her bottle, he quickly burped her and placed her into the battery-operated baby swing that had been a godsend for them in keeping their infant children calm. He allowed the swing to lull their youngest to sleep and made quick work of locking the sweets away and tidying the toys up.

Caroline came downstairs 30 minutes later to find her husband laying on the sofa, half asleep. She decided to lay alongside him for a cuddle. He sleepily pulled her into his arms and cuddled closer.

"I hate halloween." Jem muttered.

"So I guess that means you don't want to see my halloween costume?" Caroline joked.

Jem opened one eye and looked at her before shaking his head.

"Stop teasing me," He closed his eye again, "I am far too shattered for sex."

Caroline chuckled, "Never thought I'd hear those words from you, Mr Womanizer."

"That was before we had 3 kids."

Caroline nodded and let out a yawn, she snuggled into her husband's arms and allowed sleep to begin to overtake her.

"Happy Halloween Sweetie" She mumbled sleepily.

"Next year, they are your responsibility." Jem replied before falling asleep.

Next Halloween would be interesting, especially with another addition to the family, not that either of them realised that yet.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. The trick is I don't know when I will get something else up. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another part of the Caroline/Jem saga. I know that I have put them in a weird order but... oh well. This is set... I have no idea before babies but after one night stand.**

"What are we doing?"

Caroline looked up from her breakfast, spoon midway to her mouth, shock evident on her face.

"Eating breakfast?" She responded, confused. They'd never put a label on 'them' nor had either party ever shown any interest in defining what they were, which was why Jem's question had completely thrown her.

"You know what I mean." Jem replied.

They'd been sleeping together for four months now but what had started as a 'friends with benefits' arrangement had seemingly strayed into 'relationship territory' or at least, they had blurred the boundaries that were usually involved in these sort of arrangements. They'd pretty much always spent the night at each other's place afterwards, so that wasn't new. It was more the fact that they spent time together that didn't involve sex; meals out, cinema trips, things like that. It was also the way that they'd wake up in the morning cuddled up to each other. The main thing though was that neither party was sleeping with anyone else and they hadn't been for quite some time.

"Where is this coming from?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Jem mumbled before speaking up, "you cannot deny that this 'arrangement' is unconventional."

"Yeah, it probably is." Caroline dropped the spoon into the bowl and looked back up at him.

"What exactly do you want this to be though?" She questioned, "I mean, this is working for us."

"I want more." Was Jem's response, "We are already behaving like we are in a relationship. We spend most of our free time together, we go on dates and neither of us has been sleeping with anyone else. Well, I know I'm not at least."

"I'm not either." Caroline spat back.

"I wasn't implying anything, I'm just saying that if we are already behaving like this, it makes sense to _actually_ try dating." Jem pointed out, "I really like you and I want to give an _us_ a go."

"And what if it doesn't work out?" Caroline murmured, "We won't be able to go back to the way we were before, if we let our emotions get involved."

"I know but…"

"Plus it will make working together harder, not to mention if we get found out…" Caroline began rambling.

"You think I haven't thought about the repercussions?!" Jem argued, "I understand what is at stake but I am willing to take that risk."

Caroline looked down at her hands, she wanted to give 'them' a go but she was terrified by the possibility of something going wrong and of the repercussions that they could face from any number of aspects.

"But you obviously aren't willing." Jem continued, "forget I said anything."

"I'm scared." Caroline admitted, "I want to give an us a go, I really do, but the potential fallout could be catastrophic and there is no guarantee that we would work."

"There never is in relationships, that is why you try." Jem responded, "Yeah, we could try this and crash and burn but there is a chance that it could be the real thing. Doesn't that make it at least worth trying?"

"I guess."

"So does that mean you are willing to try?" Jem asked.

Caroline nodded with a small smile on her face. He was right, there was never going to be any guarantee that it would work but she knew that they owed it to themselves to at least give it a go.

 **AN: Reviews are like crack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is in response to the amazing change in law that happened today and is dedicated to the future female soldiers in combat roles. These are the women we should look up to.**

Jem couldn't believe they were here, doing this.

At 2pm that afternoon, both he and Caroline had received a phone call from Elizabeth's school teacher, summoning them for a meeting. The reason being that their charming daughter had punched a boy in the face during afternoon play.

Caroline was sat to the side of him, also trying to stop smirking, as they heard the full story as to how the incident had come about. Whilst what Lizzie had done was wrong, she'd been fighting for the right thing.

Since they still lived in Hereford, it was common for the kids to know all about the SAS. Their own children knew that daddy had been a sniper in the elite regiment for a number of years, and that their mummy had worked alongside him, though she was part of a different unit because she was a girl and therefore, was not allowed to be officially a part of the SAS.

Many of the local children would be seen playing in the streets and parks, pretending that they were part of the world famous regiment. They'd be running around with toy guns and even sometimes in camouflage. The entire scenario was adorable to watch.

This had also been the case at in the school playground. Children running around, pretending they were the SAS.

Elizabeth had approached a group of boys, who were playing such games, and had asked to join in.

Most of the boys agreed, with the exception of one boy, who had remarked that girls can't be in the SAS and that they should just stick to being groupies. Jem was certain the boy, who was 4 years of age, had heard such sexism from somewhere and was just repeating what he had heard, without fully understanding what it meant.

However, Elizabeth hadn't taken it well and had remarked that her mummy had worked with the SAS for many years, so it meant that girls could work with the SAS.

The kid had made another remark that enraged their daughter, causing her to punch him in the face.

This lead them to be sat here in a meeting, with the headteacher of the school, and also the boy's parents.

"I agree that what Lizzie did was unacceptable and she will be punished for her actions, but she was standing up for what is right." Caroline argued.

"The kid's deluded if she thinks that girls can be part of the SAS." The boy's father spat. Jem thought the guy looked like he'd never worked a day in his life, let alone understood anything about the work the SAS did and the roles that women contribute in.

"Really?" Caroline spat back, "My daughter is not deluded. My husband was a sniper in the SAS and I worked alongside them as an intelligence officer. We served our Queen and Country, what have you done for it lately? Besides, sitting around, leeching off the state?."

Jem placed a hand on Caroline's arm and motioned for her to calm down. He could see out the corner of his eye, the boy's mother smirking.

The boy's father was stunned at Caroline's outburst.

"Glad we cleared that up, so next time you go spouting sexist rubbish like that, get your facts straight and while you are at it, learn some respect for the MANY women who protect your freedom of speech."

With that Caroline stood up, shook the headteacher's hand and stormed out the office to find her daughter.

"By the way," Jem said, just has he was about to exit the office, "My wife is one of the best soldiers I have ever worked with and I personally cannot wait for women to become fully accepted into combat roles."

As he left the office, he gazed at his wife and daughter, the latter being told off for hitting. He knew that someday, the law would change and he more than likely would watch his little girl, fighting for whats right, probably as an SAS trooper.

He couldn't WAIT.


End file.
